


Celebración Mexicana

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fiestas Patrias, Mexico, ¡Viva México!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Sombra y Reaper responden a pregunta de D.Va mientras se preparan para celebrar.





	Celebración Mexicana

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Mexican Celebration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023647) by [CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines)



> ¡Felices Fiestas, mi gente bonita! ¡Viva México, Chingao!

"Uh-" Hana se quedo pasmada al ver las decoraciones de verde, blanco y rojo colgando del techo de la sala "¿Que esta pasando?"

"¡Estamos celebrando, chulada!" Sombra le mando un beso a Hana desde donde estaba parada junto a Reaper, poniendo un escudo de plástico que tenía el Aguila Real devorando una serpiente"¡Hoy es un día muy importante!"

"¿Que celebran?" Hana no recordaba nada importante para estas fechas relacionado con México, el 5 de Mayo ya había pasado y Día de Muertos es hasta Noviembre.

"!El suicidio!" Reaper contesto, apenas conteniendo su risa.

"¿Qué?" Hana respondió incrédula; ella sabía que a los mexicanos no les daba tanto miedo la muerte y los temas relacionados pero no que lo llevaban a tal extremo.

"Sep-" Sombra respondió, rápidamente captando a lo que Reaper se refería "Hoy celebramos que-"

Sombra y Reaper se miraron por un instante y de pronto gritaron al unisono "!La vida no vale nada!"

Ante la mirada perpleja de Hana, Sombra y Reaper empezaron a cantar la clásica estrofa hasta que les gano la risa "!Comienza siempre llorando, y así llorando se acaba! Por eso es que en este mundo, la vida no vale nada!"

**Author's Note:**

> Gente que no sea de México pero lea Español: Es una referencia a una canción llamada 'Caminos de Guanajuato' que es muy famosa por acá.


End file.
